


Fireside Truth or Dare

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine joined New Directions when he transferred his Junior year after spending his sophomore year at Dalton. Him and Kurt become best friends but never anything more. Now it's graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Truth or Dare

All sixteen members of New Directions were camped out behind Mercedes’s house sitting around a bonfire. Finn and Rachel were cuddled together, and Sam and Mercedes were as well. Puck was talking to Quinn. Sugar, Rory, Joe, and Artie were all engaged in an intense conversation about... Canada...? Tina was sitting in Mike's lap while Santana and Brittany were holding hands and roasting marshmallows. Blaine was sitting just outside the light of the fire looking deep in thought.

Kurt slid his chair over and settled next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as Blaine looked up.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, contemplating something before taking a deep breath and - "I was thinking about you, actually."

"Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, I- I don't want to head off to college without tell you that - I really like you Kurt. And not in just a friend way, in an I've-been-in-love-with-you-since-last-spring type of way."

"You- what?" Kurt asked in surprise. He may have been planning on telling Blaine something similar tonight but he never actually thought Blaine would be confessing this to him. He’d honestly assumed that he would spill his feelings and then be politely turned down. Which would hopefully lead to him making room in his heart for a new boy.

Blaine stared fixedly down at his own hands. "I'm in love with you and I didn't want to say anything before and screw up our friendship but- graduation is your last chance to tell people these things before we all head off to college, right? So. Yeah. It's alright if you don't-"

"Alright everyone," Santana interrupted loudly. "Time for some good old fashioned fireside truth or dare." Everyone groaned. Kurt however just wanted to tell Blaine that he felt the same, but Blaine had already stood up and was carrying his chair over to the circle, to place it between Sam and Tina.

Kurt ended up between Mercedes and Rachel.

Santana grinned wickedly at them all, pulling a case of beer into sight. "If you don't do your truth or dare you will be deemed not drunk enough and must instead chug a drink. If you refuse twice you must drink two and so on. Person who drinks the last one with be shamed.”

"Santana..." Rachel trailed off in warning.

"We won't promote illegal dares or explicit sexual acts. No one wants to see that, Berry." Rachel huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything else. "Alright then. Let's do this. Britts you can go first."

"Okay," she claps happily. "Rory. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why have you not given me any leprechaun gold yet?"

Kurt sighed. It was going to be a long night. It wasn’t helping that Blaine was in love with him and he’d had no chance for a proper reaction. He could be hidden away somewhere with Blaine making out, but instead he was sitting here watching his friends do stupid things while Blaine avoided his gaze. After a few minutes, Kurt had an idea. He leaned over towards Mercedes, whispering quietly in her ear while everyone was distracted by Britney being dared to take her shirt off. Once he had finished telling Mercedes’s his plan, he fixed his attention on Britney, hoping Mercedes would be dared to do something before he was.

Unfortunately, Santana got to him first. “Kurt… truth or dare?”

“…Dare,” Kurt replied, while trying to ignore the feel of Blaine’s gaze on him. Hopefully, whatever Santana came up with would be easily workable for his plan. He just wanted to be able to tell Blaine that he loved him too. Preferably without the New Directions as an audience.

“I dare you to go make out with someone for five minutes in the woods.” Huh. This might just work. Kurt didn’t even attempt to give Santana a scathing look. Instead he just nodded and stood up. “By someone, I really meant Anderson by the way,” Santana added, looking a bit miffed by Kurt’s calm reaction.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. “Who else would I want to make out with?” Kurt finally made it over to Blaine and crooked a finger at him to follow. He was apparently too stunned to move however, so Kurt grabbed both his hands and tugged him out of his seat. He gave a parting wave to Santana – who was sitting with her mouth hanging open because Kurt hadn’t protested at all like he was supposed to – and then tangled his fingers with Blaine’s, leading them to the trees 40 feet away.

“Umm.”

“Before anything happens, I wanted to tell you that…” Kurt took a calming breath. Why was he so nervous about saying this when he knew Blaine felt the same way? Ok. Calm. “I’ve been in love you pretty much since the day we met.”

“I- what? You have?”

“Yes. You are surprisingly oblivious sometimes,” Kurt laughed, feeling the tension in his body disappear because his best friend is such an idiot. “And I would have told you this earlier but you decided to run away to play Truth or Dare.”

Blaine looked a bit sheepish under Kurt’s mock accusing glare. “…Sorry. I was nervous. You make me nervous.”

“YOU TWO BETTER BE MAKING OUT OVER THERE,” they heard Santana call. “I’LL BE ABLE TO TELL IF YOU DON’T.”

“I was going to say that we should deny her the pleasure of us making out because of her dare, but now I’m thinking it would be a waste to not use the next four minutes to make out.” Blaine commented lightly, gulping as Kurt stepped into his personal space.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing,” Kurt remarked. “So you’d be alright if I-”

Kurt stopped speaking when he registered Blaine’s lips on his, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck and deepen the kiss.

They apparently get lost in the kiss, because the next thing they know, their names are being called be what must be the entire New Directions.

“Kurt! Blaine! It’s been way more than five minutes, get back here before we start to believe you were actually eaten by a bear!” Kurt heard Santana call.

“I think that’s our cue to head back,” Kurt commented, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly once more. “What do you think?”

“I think I want to stay right here with you,” Blaine replied, squeezing his hand.

“I would love to agree to that plan, but I’m fairly certain Santana will come in after us if we delay much longer. Come on,” he said, tangling their fingers together before pulling lightly on Blaine’s hand. “We’ll rejoin them, wait for the game to peter out, and then sneak off.”

“Promise?”

“Of course. Now let’s go.”

When they emerged from the woods a minute later, there was silence for a few moments, before Puck let out a loud whoop. “You guys finally admitted it then?!”

“Admitted what?” Kurt asked, not entirely sure what Puck was talking about.

“Oh come one Hummel, don’t give me that crap. The two of you have been in love with each other for ages. And you finally admitted it. To each other.”

“Yeah, we did,” Blaine replied with a happy grin, swinging their hands lightly. “How’d you know?”

“How’d I- I’m not stupid! You walked out of the woods after disappearing for way longer than necessary, and you’re holding hands. Not normal ‘we’re friends who hold hands’ hand holding either. You guys are doing the ‘we’re in love with each other handhold.’”

“…What the hell are you talking about dude?” Finn asked at the same time that Blaine said, “No, I meant, how did you know about our feelings for each other?”

Puck gave Finn an exasperated look as Kurt and Blaine sat down next to each other, a little bit outside the circle. “When parents hold their kids hands, or when friends hold hands, it’s always with their fingers grouped together or whatever. When a couple holds hands though, they usually weave their fingers together. It makes their hold stronger.”

Finn stared off into the woods, nodding his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. “What about my question,” Blaine demanded after a moment.

“Oh, right, yeah, you two are the worst ever at hiding crushes. Even when you made a concerted effort not to talk about one another, it was always plain as day when you were in the same room that you were in love with each other. I’ve been hoping this moment would come someday.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Alright, enough about us, can we get on with the game or stop playing?”

Santana looked as though she wanted to comment on what had happened in the woods, but clearly decided otherwise when she merely told Kurt it was his turn to ask someone.

“Hmmm,” Kurt pondered. He never really liked being put on the spot in this way all that much. Although… “Blaine,” he said, turning to look at Blaine. “Truth or dare.”


End file.
